Grifter's Gambit (Brig-verse)
: He was given these powers against his will, he discovered them after he escaped from an alien ship still on Earth. * : ** : *** * : ** : Over time grifter's Gambit's powers had continued to evolve bestowing him an understanding of not only possessed individuals, but people who come from alternate universes as well. Eventually it evolved further still to enable seeing shapechangers and other life forms hiding in human guise. * Grifter's Gambit has the power to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus “charging” that item with explosive results. He prefers to charge smaller objects, such as his ever-present playing cards, bullets as the time required to charge them is greatly reduced and they are much easier for him to throw or shoot. The only real limitation to this ability is the time required to charge the object. The larger it is the more time it takes. He can charge a rock as big as a small house in the matter of seconds. Most charging takes place through direct skin contact. The power of his explosions is dependent on the mass of the object he is charging, for example, a charged playing card explodes with the force of a grenade. Grifter's Gambit can also use his powers to accelerate an object's kinetic energy instead of converting its potential energy, for example, he can charge his bo staff with enough power to level a house. His ability also allowed him to affect his own capability to heal, enable him to accelerate his own regeneration process and better control his kinetic shifting, he's also used his power to accelerate organic material on a few occasions either causing them to explode or enhancing their own physical capabilities. ** *** He almost doesn't age at all. ** Only a little above human. ** : GG, through the kinetic acceleration instead of conversion can emit a shockwave accompanying a bright flashbang which leaves a sizable crater in the ground. ** : GG can also cause objects to pull themselves apart instead of exploding violently making them harmlessly melt down to nothing. Once having focused charging on dissolving shrapnel in a victims stomach and at times when jumpstarted able to overcharge falling debris from crumbling buildings. His control, over this has increased to the point he can shatter ice he was encased in without blowing up. ** : GG can tame his explosive acceleration to temporarily scramble a persons sensory awareness knocking them out cold. * : Subliminal psionic talent channeled through his voice that allows a subtle influence over any sentient mind. This power allows GG to compel others to believe what he says and agree with anything he suggests. More powerful minds have proven immune to GG's charm, and people who are consciously aware of what he's doing can shake off the effects. * * * * * * | Abilities = * : Above all, he is a con-artist. His gift of gab and silver tongue allow him to get in and out of situations that would be dangerous for any man. ** * : He is a trained professional with firearms. He is extremely skilled in throwing small objects such as cards, bolas, knives, and balls with great accuracy and good with all forms of range weapons. Both from experience and training with the military, he has taken on not only armed men but aliens as well. ** ** * * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * GG's Kinetic Energy Conversion powers have no effect on anything unless he touches it. * GG's eyes are extremely sensitive to light. | Equipment = *'Twin guns' – He uses hollow-balls as ammunition, but he also uses his bio-kinetic energy powers to charge up the bullets before he fires them. *'Bo-staff' *'Deck of cards' | Transportation = | Weapons = *'Twin Guns' *'Bo-staff' | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Red Eyes Category:Brig-verse Characters Category:Scientific Experimentation Category:Thieves Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Amalgam Characters